


Being A Loser With You Doesn’t Suck

by moonace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cal was sad that’s illegal so i wrote this to try and cheer her up, protect Reggie at all costs, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace
Summary: Reggie is in a bad mood, but luckily his boyfriend knows exactly how to cheer him up!
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Being A Loser With You Doesn’t Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caliibee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliibee/gifts).



As soon as Bobby walks into the studio he knows his boyfriend is in a bad mood. 

Reggie is lying on his stomach in the middle of the studio floor. Bobby sighs, throwing his backpack on the nearest chair. He grabs a pillow and squats down by Reggie. 

“Up.”

Reggie lifts his head enough for Bobby to slide the pillow underneath, before flopping back down onto it. Bobby sighs again and sits down, pulling one leg towards his chest and stretching the other one out. 

“Babe.” Bobby’s voice is soft and low. “What’s wrong?”

“Mhey uhoudn eyt mh tweh ouh or uh sheereadin tehm,” Reggie grumbles. 

“Reggie... I can’t understand you when your face is in a pillow.” 

He finally turns his head towards Bobby, wearing the biggest pout he can muster. “They didn’t let me try out for the cheerleading team.” His eyebrows are scrunched together in a failed attempt to look angry. 

Bobby bites back a smile. Reggie looks so ridiculous laying flat on the floor with a toddler-like face of annoyance, and it is just too adorable. “Why?”

“Because I'm a boy, and boys can’t be cheerleaders apparently.” Reggie buries his face back into the pillow. 

Bobby takes this opportunity to stop holding back his grin. “Well, maybe it’s a good thing. You wouldn’t have been able to be on the team anyway because of band rehearsal.”

Reggie turns again so that his mouth is no longer obstructed by the pillow. “I know,” he sighs, “but I wanted-“ He cuts himself, eyes growing wider, like he almost spilled a secret. 

“Wanted what?” 

Splotches of pink blush spread across his boyfriend’s face. Reggie avoids looking at Bobby. “Um, I wanted to... wear... a... skirt.” 

He chuckles, and Reggie looks like a kicked puppy. Bobby leans down and places a soft kiss to Reggie’s temple. The blush deepens, and a smile spreads across his face. 

Bobby hops to his feet and extends a hand towards Reggie, who pushes himself onto his knees and grabs the hand offered to him. Pulling him up, Bobby says, “grab your jacket.”

“Where are we going?” Reggie brushes the dirt off his clothes. 

“Thrift store.” Bobby picks up his backpack from the chair and tosses Reggie his leather jacket. “We’re getting you a skirt. Or two. Or five. Just however many skirts you want.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” he heads to the door, turning to face Reggie. “Oh, god- don’t get all sappy on me. Just put on the damn coat and let’s go.” He walks out of the studio toward his car. 

Reggie stays for a moment; he smiles and hugs the jacket to his chest. Then he slips it on and bounces after his boyfriend. “Hey, wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> cal i love you so much and i hope you don’t feel sad anymore again ever
> 
> title from the song Loser by Julian Moon


End file.
